lostfoundmusicstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Potent Love (episode)
"Potent Love" is the 9th episode in Season 1 of ''Lost & Found Music Studios'''' and the 9th episode overall. It aired on February 26, 2016. Synopsis "The kids form groups to work on songs. Isaac and Jude are impressed by lyrics they find in a songbook; and Leia, Maggie, Rachel and Annabelle share secrets."Watch Lost & Found Music Studios Season 1 Episode 9: Potent Love | TVGuide.com. TV Guide. Retrieved on February 19, 2016. Plot In the Rose Room, Leia and Maggie are rehearsing a song called "Potent Love". Maggie confesses that the song is going well. Leia explains (in Talking Heads) that she partnered up with Maggie so that she can get to know her better, but, the main reason being that she won't be partnering up with Luke. Hannah enters and is instantly amazed by the song. Leia, knowing that the song is going well, confesses that she thinks that she and Maggie will perform the song at Open Stage: a chance for musicians to perform new songs in front of an audience for the first time. They conclude the song and compliment it. Leia goes off to talk to Rachel, as Hannah approaches Maggie and congratulates her on the song and asks her if she will perform it at Open Stage. Maggie replies that she doesn't know and offers the song to Hannah who, happily, accepts her offer. Leia returns and makes a suggestion about the song. Maggie apologizes and admits that she let Hannah perform the song at Open Stage; to this, Leia is furious, making Maggie not understand what the big deal is. Maggie asks what she can do; Leia says that there is nothing, and, in Talking Heads, assures that Maggie will learn that there are rules at Lost & Found Music Studios. Leia tells Mr. T that Maggie has to admit something (what happened with her giving the song to Hannah). Maggie explains what happened. Mr. T asks about the quality of the song, which Leia says is very good. Maggie clarifies what happened, which leaves Mr. T thinking and leaves Leia happy, thinking that Maggie will be admonished. Mr. T gathers the musicians, making Maggie really nervous as she doesn't want to get into trouble. Mr. T recounts the story, again, in front of the musicians. Leia enjoys watching this, knowing as Maggie will get into trouble; however, Mr. T (in Talking Heads) says that, although it is understandable for Leia to be upset, he doesn't care about what happened. Seeing as songwriters ''should want others to perform covers of their song, Mr. T makes the decision that all of the musicians will learn "Potent Love". Leia is shocked, because her plan wasn't meant to go the way it turned out. Jude and Isaac are in Java Junction, having trouble thinking up ideas for their R&B version of "Potent Love". Isaac begins rapping, so that he and Jude can think of original ideas for the song. Whilst Isaac is doing this, Jude accidentally knocks his drink off the table and discovers a book under the table. He tells Isaac to stop rapping so that they can look at the book. Jude explains that it is filled with lyrics, that both, he and Isaac, describe as "deep". Jude begins reading out some of the lyrics from the book. Despite looking through the entire book, Isaac and Jude couldn't find anything about the owner. They continue looking through the book. Annabelle and Rachel are conversing in the Green Room, as Leia and Maggie enter. Leia and Rachel, and Maggie and Annabelle agree to be partners for Open Stage. Leia tells Maggie and Annabelle that they had called the Green Room, but Maggie suggests that all four of them form a group instead. Despite Leia disagreeing, the four become a group. Leia says that it won't work, because they don't know one another; to prevent this, Maggie suggests sharing their deepest secrets, so that they can trust each other and, therefore, bond. Leia (and seemingly, Rachel) disagrees to the idea, whereas, Annabelle eagerly volunteers to go first, because if they tell secrets, she might fit in more. Rachel presents Annabelle with "The Truth Guitar", a model guitar. When Annabelle is preparing to tell her story, Leia says in Talking Heads that she only has one secret: about having a crush on Luke, a secret that she can't tell Maggie; she doesn't know how to get out of her predicament. Annabelle tells her secret: a couple of years ago, she attended her first musical festival, and she was put on her dad's shoulders, so that she can see, but she fell off his shoulders, and she was "crowd-surfing". Unfortunately, she was eventually put on stage and she began crying from embarrassment (and she wet herself: this she didn't tell the girls). Still, after Annabelle finishes her story, Leia doesn't know what she will do. In the Rose Room, Eva, on the piano, and Mary are rehearsing their version of "Potent Love". During their rehearsal, Eva stops playing the piano, because her mind was occupied on her diary, that she had recently lost, and about someone finding it and discovering her deepest thoughts. Mary asks what is wrong, but Eva dismisses it as nothing, and they begin again. Eva messes up again. Eva tells Mary that she won't be able to do the song and that she would need to find another partner. The reason (that Eva quit) being that she wants to find her diary before anybody else (in particular, her strict parents, who wouldn't approve of what she writes) does. Back in the Green Room, Rachel is sharing her secret; she begins by saying that she likes ants and explains in further detail (after Leia says that her secret is not a secret) as to why she likes them. Rachel explains, that when she was four years old, she bought an ant farm and became best friends with all of the ants, in particular, the queen ant. Rachel found similarities between her and the ants, because they were hard-working and organized. The others find the story weird. After Rachel finishes, Maggie steps up to tell her story, after gathering enough courage. Maggie makes the others keep her story secret, and she begins: when she was in grade four, Maggie's teacher said that it is very unlikely for two blue-eyed parents to have children with brown eyes. Maggie put up her hand and said that the statement was wrong, because her parents have blue eyes and she has brown eyes. Her teacher, bothered by what Maggie had said, replied that she is one of the rare exceptions. When Maggie got home, she went home and asked her parents about it, and, to this, her mother burst into tears and revealed that Maggie is adopted. Rachel and Annabelle hug Maggie, feeling close to her. Still after this, Leia still can't think of a false secret to tell. In Java Junction, Isaac and Jude are going around, reading lyrics from the book (that they found earlier) to people, to see if they recognize them. Despite having looked around the entire building, the owner of the book is unknown. In the Rose Room, Mary is rehearsing "Potent Love", alone, now not having Eva as a partner. Just as she is doing this, Clara enters, nervous to ask Mary to be her partner, but determined (if Mary wants to be her partner) to present her musical abilities to the others. Clara asks Mary to be her partner; Mary, knowing that Clara's nerves usually get the better of her, thinks up of an excuse: Mary says that the song doesn't suit their voices. Clara nervously agrees, despite, actually, not agreeing. The two exchange awkward smiles, and Clara leaves, hurt by Mary and hiding it. Leia is still stalling, saying to the girls that she has too many secrets to just choose one. Annabelle gives Leia the Truth Guitar which will help her confess. As Leia is pretending to begin sharing her secret, Rachel gets a text message from Mr. T saying that a performance is about to take place. Leia, now having some time to think up of a fake secret, immediately walks out the Green Room, followed by the other girls. In the Rose Room, Jude, holding the songbook, and Isaac are performing their version of "Potent Love". Jude explains in Talking Heads that, like before, they still don't know who owns the songbook, but, liking the lyrics so much, they decided to put it in their version of "Potent Love". During the performance, Eva realizes that Jude is holding her diary. She knows that she can't get it, in front of an audience. Jude begins rapping the words from Eva's diary, making her feel exposed and wanting to disappear. The song ends, and everybody claps, except Eva, knowing that she needs to get her diary back before more lyrics are performed. The girls perform their version of "Potent Love", with their chemistry being noticed by Isaac. The song is helping Leia (and, as she hopes, the other girls) forget about the secret that she has to reveal. Near the end of the song, Leia tries to block Maggie from the audience's view, which confuses Maggie. Just after this, Eva sarcastically thanks Jude and Isaac for exposing her thoughts from her diary. Jude apologizes and tells Eva that the lyrics are amazing, but Eva just snatches the diary and tells Jude that no-one should know what goes on in her mind. The song, not long after, ends, which includes Leia running to Rachel, so that she didn't have to pose with Maggie at the end. During Hannah's performance, Annabelle pulls the other girls aside (into the Bull Pen) so that Leia can reveal her secret. Maggie notices that Leia was acting weirdly on-stage and feels as if she needs to bond with her. Leia begins stalling, again, and makes up another lie. Annabelle finds out, from the internet, that it isn't true. Leia begins stammering again, and Rachel, knowing that Leia only has the secret of having a crush on Luke, steps in to defend Leia, by saying that her secret is top secret. Rachel, hesitantly, lies that Leia's parents are spies. Leia tells the other girls that the secret cannot be said to anyone. Neither, Annabelle or Maggie, believe this story, but they let Leia off. Leia, grateful that Rachel had saved her, agrees that the four of them are now in a band together, and they leave the room to watch the next performance. Mary is performing "Potent Love" on the keyboard, and, during this, Clara wishes that she was performing with her. Eva, also watching the performance, says in Talking Heads that Mary puts a lot of herself into her songs, unlike her. Eva is about to throw her diary in the bin, but she stops when she feels hope from Isaac and Jude complimenting her lyrics. Eva thinks that it is, possibly, all right to feel what she is feeling and thinks that maybe people relate to her. Eva walks into the Recording Studio and picks up her electric guitar, saying (in Talking Heads) that she can't hide what is going on inside of her anymore. Eva, then, sings "Potent Love", with the electric guitar. Trivia *Maggie is adopted . *Leia, Rachel, Maggie and Annabelle are now in a band (the girls' band) together. Cultural References *The title of the episode refers to a song with the same name, initially performed by Alyssa Baker (Maggie) and Keara Graves (Leia). There are several covers of the song included those performed by: **Deshaun Clarke (Jude) and Rakim Kelly (Isaac). **Keara Graves (Leia), Alyssa Baker (Maggie), Olivia Solo (Annabelle) and Sarah Carmosino (Rachel). **Katrina Hachey (Hannah) **Ella Jonas Farlinger (Eva) and Maranda Thomas (Mary). **All versions of the song (except one) are heard in the episode. **The cover not being in the episode is performed in Jam Sessions. It is performed by Levi Clattenburg. Cast Main *Keara Graves as Leia *Alyssa Baker as Maggie *Sarah Carmosino as Rachel *Ella Jonas Farlinger as Eva *Katrina Hachey as Hannah *Michael Torontow as Mr. T *Deshaun Clarke as Jude *Rakim Kelly as Isaac *Maranda Thomas as Mary *Levi Clattenburg as Theo *Olivia Solo as Annabelle *Jeni Ross as Clara *Alex Zaichkowski as John Recurring *Kathryn Greco as Patricia Absent *Matthew Bacik as Nate *Shane Harte as Luke *Ali Milner as Parker Songs *"Potent Love" (Leia and Maggie) *"Lost and Found (Main Titles)" *"Love" *"Chameleon" *"Potent Love, Pour It Up (Mary & Eva)" *"See Through Me" *"True Love" *"Potent Love, Pour It Up (Isaac & Jude)" *"Potent Love, Pour It Up" *"Potent Love" (Hannah) Quotes Gallery Aftershow Lost & Found - Music Video "Potent Love, Pour It Up" (Jude & Isaac) Lost & Found - Music Video "Potent Love, Pour It Up" (Girls) Lost & Found - Cast Cam Sarah Lost & Found - Lessons in the Lounge Palm Muting Lost & Found - Jam Sessions Potent Love, Pour It Up "Potent Love, Pour It Up (Girl Band)" Music Video Lost & Found Music Studios "Potent Love, Pour It Up (R&B)" Music Video Lost & Found Music Studios References Category:Season 1 Category:A to Z Category:Episodes aired in 2016 Category:Episodes